Spiderman Dialogue
by natsumexmikan43vr
Summary: This does not have anything to do with Spiderman. read if you want to don't if you don't. reviews are quite nice.


**Reason for story: this was actually an assignment given to me by my English teacher Mr. Walker… well that was second trimester last year. We had to write out a story using the same characters as in the movie Spiderman, although I don't know which one it is, since I have only seen the first one. And we couldn't make them say anything other than the dialogue given to us but we were able to change it up our own way. Then I thought it would work for a story for Natsume and Mikan. So I did just that I hope you enjoy this terrible piece of work.**

**DiScLaImEr: I do not own anything except for how I put this together, and my laptop that I am typing this on.**

**Started: Friday, July 16, 2010 10:43A.M. U.S.A. mountain time zone. (that's kinda where I've lived my whole life peoples.)**

**Spiderman Dialogue**

**By: natsumexmikan43vr**

Natsume strolled with his hands in his pockets, over to the Sakura tree at the edge of the Northern Forest. He sat at the base of the tree, slouching his back to lean against it. He heard a rustling in the leaves above his head. He looks up to see Mikan sitting on the branch above his head.

"What are you doing here Polka Dots?" he asks in his monotone voice.

"Surprised? And quit checking out my panties. I know you're just jealous that you can't wear them." Mikan giggled at the disgusted face he pulled at her comment.

"I am not jealous of your freakin childish panties." He growled. "And why the cheese'n'hay would I want to where girly underwear any ways?" He muttered. Natsume watched Mikan flip herself off the branch landing on her butt right beside himself. _If it weren't for those stupid leggings she's wearing I'd be able to peek. _**(a/n: um. . . 'nuff said. PERV.) **_And yes, I was very surprised._

"Well thanks for coming anyways. I really needed to talk to you." She said softly.

Now Natsume was concerned so he had to ask, "Everything okay?"

Mikan started to play with her hands, putting her hands in loose fists palms together pulled her pointer fingers up then pulled them back down. The rose her pointer and middle fingers up then down again until she had all four of her fingers up. She then interlocked her fingers.

Turned slightly towards Natsume in a shy sort of way saying, "Uh, you might say that. This is funny. I'm not sure how to begin." She paused for a little while trying to figure out a way to tell Natsume what she needs to. "You know how our minds play tricks on us?" she asks.

Natsume scoffed, "Tell me about it."

"Well, mine did a real number on me. Some part of me heard what you had to say after the show that night. That you were…different. But… I didn't want to listen. I was afraid to trust you. But, I've been thinking about it." She was struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

Natsume realized where she was going, he had to stop her. "Listen. There's more for me to say. I maybe rushed into things. I thought…"

Mikan cut him off. Interjecting, "Wait a minute. What are you saying?"

Natsume sighed, "I'm saying, I thought I could be there for you Mikan. But I can't. My mind was playing tricks too." _I have to keep you safe and away from Persona._

Mikan let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She finally asked her most bugging question, "Do you love me, or not?"

_Yes, of course I do. You, and no one else. _"I Don't." he lied.

Mikan felt her heart blow into pieces. "you don't?" she questioned hoping he was lying.

He just shook his head. "kiss me." Mikan stated firmly.

Natsume was stunned but he would not let it show. "kiss you?"

"I need to know something. Just one kiss." She stated again. _I need to know if you really are who I think you are. If you are the black cat that saved me._

**Well was it as suckish as I think it is. Let me know.**

**The only parts only things that were from spiderman is the dialogue.**

**I do hope this wasn't just a waste of your time**

**Finished: Friday July 16. 2010 11:37A.M. U.S.A. mountain time zone (again where I grew up and still live) (Utah to be specific)**


End file.
